The present invention relates generally to rolling carts or the like and particularly to devices useful for quickly transporting several small children at one time as in an emergency evacuation.
Prior devices for transporting small children consist of the traditional baby carriage and baby stroller. However, baby carriages are unstable and have limited capacity and therefore are not practical for use in emergency evacuation of toddlers. The traditional baby stroller has limited capacity and is therefore inefficient and impractical.
Modern day care centers require efficient means for emergency evacuation of pre-school chidren. The system must effectively contain and confine the children comfortably, prevent injury during the exit, and minimize trauma and hysteria. A recently developed system described in German Pat. No. 2,034,099 uses a cart having seating for children removably hung around its periphery. This arrangement is capable of transporting several children, but the seat hanging arrangement is not secure and the children are exposed during the emergency.